The Past
by All4klaine
Summary: A completely Blaine-centric story about our favorite Warbler's pre-Dalton Days. Part one in a three part series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Introduction

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! This is a fanfic that is completely Blaine-centric. This is just the beginning, and the chapters will get longer, but I suck at starting stories. It will get better when I get the ball rolling. So just sit back, relax, and make sure to review, anything helps. Chapter 2 will be posted soon!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did the show would still be on, Cory would be alive, and they would be back in high school. Oh, and the cast would put on a concert for me every night.

* * *

Ever since I could remember I have always been different. I wore my hair a different way, I liked different clothes, different music, I never fit in. But then I realized that life isn't all about how perfectly you fit into its little puzzle. It's all about how you stand out, and how you are special.

I am Blaine Devon Anderson. And this is my story

I grew up in Lima, Ohio with my parents and my brother Cooper. We were rich, to put it lightly. My father was the CEO of some major company, which left us pretty well off in the money department. My mom, Pam, is great. She can be a little interesting at times, but she has always loved me. So is my brother. Cooper was everything I wasn't. Cool, popular, oh yeah, and straight. But we'll get to that part later.

Then there is my father. Devon Anderson the strong willed, loud mouth, Christian, white Republican you would expect to find in Northwest Ohio. He works hard, I'll give him that. But he only works hard at one thing, and that's work. He doesn't work to keep a healthy relationship with Mom, or Coop, or me. He doesn't work hard to become more accepting or people who are different than him. And that will always be his downfall.

Anyway, enough rambling about my dad. This is my story, not his. Where do I even start? I guess the beginning. A lot of things set me apart from other young boys. The list includes but isn't limited to my over gelled hair, my sweater vests, and my bow ties. But one big thing is the music. Music has been a part of my life forever. I don't remember when I first feel head over heels in love with it, but it has made me who I am today. Music helped me, but also hurt me. Because my musical interests were not always what were considered popular, I got bullied. But I would choose singing a good Katy Perry song over being on the top of the social pyramid any day. But to fully understand my story, we'll go back to 8th Grade, when it all started.


	2. Chapter 2- Discovering Glee Club

Chapter 2- Discovering Glee Club

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, still a short chapter. But this is my first fic and like I said, starting a story is hard for me. Anyway, please review. Every review helps! If we get 2 reviews, I'll get Chapter 3 up by tomorrow.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Blaine Anderson or anything associatedwith Glee. If I did the show would still be on.

As I walked up to Lima North Middle School on the first day of my last year I felt an obligation to make my mark. I know it's a total cliche, but I wanted to make a difference. I just didn't know how. These were the thoughts on my mind as I walked up to the big bulletin board which showed off brightly color flyers advertising open positions in different clubs.

Dungeons and Dragons club? Pass. Sewing Club? A big fat no. Glee club? I thought about it. Music has always been and always will be something I love to do. My dad didn't approve so I never was able to practice at home often enough. The thought of doing something bad actually made it sound more appealing. So I picked up the pen are started to write my name. Then a big ball of energy known as Garret Smith aka my best friend stopped me right as I wrote Anderson.

"BLAINE! What do you think you are doing?" Garret yelled. "Are you singing up for HomoExplosion? That's social suicide!"

Here is the thing about Garret. He thinks he is cool. But the key word in that sentence is *thinks*. We were both pretty far down on the food chain of popularity. If we were in the ocean we would be those single-celled organisms you can only see under a microscope. Between my bow tie/hair gel addiction and his offensive, sexist comments he didn't realize he was making, people looked down on us.

"Okay, three things Garret. Number one, nice to see you too! Did you have a good summer? Thanks for asking me about mine. Number two, remember when we talked about rude comments? HomoExplosion probably falls into that category. And third of all, its not like we have anything to lose anyway, so why not sign up for Glee Club?"

"There's the Blaine I know and love! But seriously dude you can't sign up for Glee Club. It will just give them another reason to tease you". Speak of the devil. Right as he said that Charles Mason walked up next to me and shoved me into the nearest locker.

"Welcome back to Lima North, Lame Anderson!" Creative, isn't he. His name really was fitting. An insane name for an insane person. I breathed out a sigh and started walking to the bathroom to asses the damage he did to my ribs. There was light bruising but it was nothing compared to Last year, yet. I think they might know my big secret. But I'm not even sure I know it myself. After a quick check in the mirror Garret continued to ramble on about how it was going to get worse and worse as the year progressed.

"Dude, come on, please don't join Glee Club. It tears me up inside seeing the things they do to you. I know I don't show it very often, but I do care about you", he pleaded with me. I sighed. I hated being teased and shoved. I would do anything to make it stop. So I made up a compromise.

"Ok, I know I don't show it all that much, but this teasing is really getting to me. So, I want you to help me. I have no idea what you are doing, but you seem to get picked on way less than I do. Just- I guess what I'm doing is," I bit my lip and wondered how my life had gotten to this low of a point, "I want you to be my cool teacher. Cool Sensei if you will." He started to get excited and i could almost see his hamster running around in the wheel. "But, no giving up on Glee, that is the one thing I am not willing to give up". The more I thought about, the more excited I got about it. I could sing, and express myself. It would be a guilty pleasure of sorts.

"Fine. Come in Blainey, we are going to make sure you only get minimal injuries this year!" We walked off to class. Garret wasn't me. But I was about to become him.

But a person has to do what a person has to do to stay alive, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, so nobody's reading this, so I'm going to abandon it. I already wrote the third chapter, and half of the fourth, so if someone stumbles across it and wants me to keep going I will. I know how much it sucks when you are the one person reading a story, and the person abandons it. So, if anyone wants me to keep going, review, and I will for that one person. Have a nice night!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or Blaine Anderson.

"Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson, and I will be auditioning for the Lima North Middle School Glee Club". Two weeks had gone by since my "makeover". I basically borrowed half of Garret's wardrobe, which according to him, is what's cool these days. I also let my hair go wild, instead of painstakingly taking extra time to get it in the morning. It was, surprisingly, working. I hadn't gotten shoved into lockers anymore for my bow ties or gelled hair. It had been like Utopia. But it still didn't take away the knot in my stomach. I felt like Mason and his friends were just biding their time.

"Hello Blaine, I am Mrs. Fox and I am the advisor for this club. This is Jonathan Reed, Lauren Murphy, and Amanda Craw. They are the existing members members of this club. What song will you be singing today?"

"Somewhere Only We Know, by Keane."

Amanda interjected, saying, "Even though we are not a club of size, we are a club of passion and talent, and if you are just here because your little friend Garret set you up to it and you thought it would be a good laugh you can leave right now because it is not funny". I am dead serious. And she said this all without taking a breath.

Jonathan, who had examining me during her rant, said, "Just give him a chance to sing. We need new people." My voice caught at I looked at him. Wavy blond hair, chiseled features, he was the total package. Wait, what was I saying?

"Thank you Jonathan. Mrs. Fox, if I may?" she nodded, so I took a breath and began to sing

"I walked across, an empty land

I knew the pathway like to back of my hand

I felt the earth, beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete"

I took a breath and glanced around. Lauren, Jonathan, and Mrs. Fox looked intrigued. Amanda looked angry. I started to get more in tune, and did it just like I practiced in the shower this morning

"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting older and need something to rely on

So tell me when, your going to let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"

I ran over to the piano and started playing, just like I had done a million times before.

"I came across, a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place, we used to love?

Is this the place I have been dreaming of?

"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting older and need something to rely on

So tell me when, your going to let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"

"Well if you have a minute why don't we go,

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go,

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?"

I looked up. Everyone, even Amanda looked dumbfounded. I smiled to myself and started getting in touch with the song. Pouring all the emotion I could into it.

"Well if you have a minute why don't we go,

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go?

So why don't we go?"

The background singers sang the chorus on the track just as I started to spill out all the music inside of me that had been bottled up forever.

"Ah-ah-ah!

Ah-ah ah!"

To finish it off I joined in for the final chorus.

"Well if you have a minute why don't we go,

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?"

My hands were shaking with intensity and I could feel my face all sweaty. I had cautiously sang in the shower and timidly played the piano when my father and mother were out of the house, but it had been so long since I sat down and just sang my heart out. And it felt great.

Mrs. Fox took off and polished her glasses. She then stared at me and cleared her throat.

"Blaine. I have to say, no offense to anyone else in this choir room, that was the best performance this club has seen." Lauren nodded in agreement. Amanda was fuming.

Jonathan was the only one initially said anything after that statement. "Well Mrs. Fox, I usually try not to take offense about true statements. Sorry Amanda, you've lost your title" The mentioned girl started to shake with anger. "And you can play the piano too! Aren't you just the total package". He winked and I started to blush.

"Well, I guess it's settled. Blaine, you are the newest member of the Lima North Glee club! We don't compete, we don't have the budget for that, but we will occasionally preform at assemblies. I'm sure you've seen us before".

"Yeah, we were the people that got shoes thrown at us last year!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Now, now Lauren, don't scare our new member. We practice every Tuesday and Wednesday at three o'clock sharp. Don't be late!"

I started to grab my bag when my fellow members each came up to me with something to say. Amanda stormed up to me, and whispered, "If you think you can just waltz right in here and be the star you are mistaken. I will not give up my lead vocalist position that easy". She grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the room.

"Don't worry about Amanda, she has a heck of a voice, but also has something stuck up her butt that makes her impossible to get to know or like".

I chuckled, "Thanks Lauren". Finally Jonathan walked up. A knot appeared in my stomach. Why would he be talking to me? He was so perfect, he could talk to anyone he wants. "What's wrong with you Anderson? Just talk to the guy! He's just another guy, like Garret. He can be a friend" While this battle was raging on in my mind I didn't realize he was still standing there, waiting for me to acknowledge him.

"Oh, hi". Smooth, very smooth

"Hey. You know, I wasn't lying. That was the best performance any of us has ever seen"

"Thanks. That song is special to me. I think it is one of the most romantic songs someone can sing. I plan on singing it my girlfriend when I decide I love her enough".

"Girlfriend huh? Well anyway, I come bearing advice. You don't look like you".

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen you walking around before. With your bow ties and hair gel. This average guy with the t-shirts and mop of curls may be what everyone else wants to see, but it's not you"

I shakily took a breath. I barely knew this guy and he was already getting into my head. Was I that easy to read? "I know. It's just, I'm so tired of everyone picking on me all the time. I don't want to feel different".

"But you are different. Your special. Your better than everyone out there in that hallway. It's a tough life out there, but it won't be any easier if you pretend to be something or someone your not."

"I guess you're right. Thank you Jonathan, I needed this".

"Don't mention it. Come on, let's go get a coffee or something".

"I'd like that".


End file.
